moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tarso Val'cari
'''Tarso Alatharion Val'cari '''was a Quel'dorei magister, noble, statesman, and bishop. After graduating from the prestigious Silvermoon City Mage Academy, Tarso went on to hold various positions as a member of the Grand Alliance in education, religion, and politics. Most notably, he was the Bishop of the Diocese of Quel'Thalas and a founding member of the Thalassian Concord. Considering himself a "Thalassian traditionalist & activist," he was known to express conservative viewpoints that were at times outrageous and bigoted. Especially in regards to human-elf relations. On numerous occasions, Tarso found himself at the center of many controversies and scandals. These controversies were due, in part, to underhanded tactics that would often come to light or statements made that weren't always so favorable to those around him. Just years before Tarso's assassination at his family's estate during the Thalas'din Dal Massacre, he defected from the Grand Alliance to the Horde after swearing an oath to Silvermoon. Basically a Sin'dorei at the time of his death, he died a traitor in the eyes of those he once served. Appearance Standing at one inch over six feet, Tarso is the stereotypical elven male in terms of physicality, appearing almost fragile with lean muscles and a slender frame. A generally handsome face with the slightest signs of age is framed by well-kempt, wheat colored hair. He naturally carries with him an air of haughtiness, accompanied by highly-set cheekbones, long tapering ears, blue eyes alight with an arcane glow, and an overly pretentious upper-class Thalassian accent that failed to conceal itself when he spoke other languages; these characteristics distinctively mark him as a member of the surviving High Elven aristocracy. The clothing he wears varies with each setting, though one can be sure that it was made of expensive materials. Seen in a variety of colors, blue silks and golden trims remain a favorite. Regardless of what adorns his body, a Thalassian-made enchanted dagger is not far from his side; at his back is an old staff, crafted in the likeness of his best friend and cousin's staff centuries ago. Personality A vainglorious man, Tarso possesses great pride in his heritage, familial legacy, and in his own personal achievements. Quite concerned with his public image, Tarso very selectively chooses companions (usually these people are in some way beneficial to him) and is careful of who he associates with. Even more important to him is his family's legacy, something he constantly works to promote as his ancestors did before him. His favorite activities include reading and writing. Tarso is most interested in topics that concern religion, history, and the arcane. He is the author of various unpublished texts that cover a wide range of topics. While he won't admit it, Tarso is far from religious orthodoxy. He borrows freely and mixes philosophies and traditions from different faiths that give him a world view that personally benefits him. Tarso is an introvert at heart and is subject to sessions of brooding. He uses personality veils that commonly change to hide his true nature. Often seen as manipulative, mean-spirited, and bitter, these are all true but to an extent; those who knew him before the fall of Quel'Thalas know that he was not always this way. Only close family and even closer friends have seen the "real" Tarso; a generally kind, but perplexing elf, who always does what he believes is right for himself, his family, and the inevitably doomed Quel'dorei. Tarso has convinced himself that what is best for him personally is ultimately best for the entirety of his people and will use this to justify actions that are commonly perceived as sinister by others. Biography Childhood Tarso Alatharion Val'cari was born in the year of 192 of the King's Calendar in the southwestern parts of Eversong Woods in Quel'Thalas to Magister Amorlanthus Val'cari and Priestess Syllorel Val'cari at Thalas'dalorei, the lands belonging to the House of Val'cari for their loyalty to the Sunstrider Dynasty. The boy's father, Amorlanthus, quickly instilled the importance of three things: influence, power, and education. His father's early impact on Tarso was the most prominent reason for his interest in the arcane. Tarso's mother, Syllorel, was a priestess who spent time in the family gardens meditating or praying. She taught Tarso of the Three Virtues of the Holy Light and is entirely responsible for his interest in the divine. Amorlanthus sent Tarso to the Silvermoon Academy when he came of age. Adolescense Tarso, unlike other male students, maintained a primary interest in his education and studies. Elandir Dawnstrike, Tarso's cousin, studied with him at the academy. The two developed a close bond that would later be tested in their adult lives. Young-Adulthood It was clear by the time of graduation that Elandir was more versed in the arcane than Tarso. Tarso was envious of this but did not allow it to affect their relationship. He spent his early years attempting to climb higher and higher on the political ladder as he politicked inside Silvermoon. In the academy, religiosity wasn't something taught or generally encouraged. As a result of this, Tarso became indifferent towards the Holy Light. He would eventually marry Celriel Sunwhisper, a match made by the patriarch of House Sunwhisper and his father to bring the two houses together. First War and Second War In the early stages of the wars, Amorlanthus did not supply what little soldiers he had to the war effort. Tarso personally agreed with his father's decision. However, when the Horde invaded Quel'Thalas, his father instructed the members of the house to supply what they could. Being the patriotic elf Tarso was, he led a small group of magisters, primarily consisting of his cousins, to aid the Alliance. They found a place in the wider army of the Alliance and were tasked to patrol the Hinterlands. Upon the expatriation of the orcs from Quel'Thalas, King Anasterian Sunstrider broke off from the Alliance. Tarso, to this day, remains very fond Anasterian and his decision. Third War Tarso resided in Silvermoon City when the war first began. After hearing of the fall of Lordaeron, he relocated to Thalas'dalorei to be with his family. The Lich King and his scourge attacked Quel'Thalas soon after. When things began to look grim for Quel'Thalas, Amorlanthus decided it would be best to move family valuables to a residence in the city. Unable to secure them all, much of the family treasures were lost to the scourge. In the last battle that would either make or break Quel'Thalas, Amorlanthus perished to the scourge while his mother, brother, and himself survived. As the new patriarch of the house, Tarso quickly chastised his sister Visilia for being with Jaina Proudmoore and not lending aid to Quel'Thalas. During this time, Tarso sought peace and comfort and found it in religion. The Argent Dawn Tarso led the surviving elves to Light's Hope Chapel where the Argent Dawn offered them a safe place to stay. The priests of the Argent Dawn preached to the refugees and healed their wounds in the name of the Light. Tarso's mother joined the Argent Dawn and proved that she was well-versed in the teachings of the Holy Light. The Alliance When the Argent Dawn united with the Reformed Silver Hand Knights, Tarso had been in Stormwind. Having heard of the acts committed by the Scarlet Crusade, he was unsettled by the idea of an Argent Crusade as he feared that in the future it may fall to the same heresy that the Scarlet Crusade fell to. He wrote to his mother for her to join his family in Stormwind but his mother was persistent to stay. In Stormwind, he worked with the mages at the Stormwind at the Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences. It was during this time that an incident involving his son, Firaelis Val'cari, and the Defias Brotherhood, made him distrust humans. The College of Canons Departing from his position within the academy as an instructor, Tarso sought after religious life again. He wrote to the vocations director of the Diocese of Stormwind, speaking of his intentions to serve the Holy Light and the Church. Tarso received a letter of acceptance from Johannes Moorwhelp. After learning the Three Virtues, philosophy, and luxology, he was given an academic tenure alongside Ferenold Stormshend at Northshire Abbey. Tasked with maintaing the libraries of the diocese and teaching the Holy Light to novices in seminary, Tarso desired more and felt he was called to serve in the sacred priesthood. Having served as a scholar through the diocese's many reforms, Tarso was well qualified to become ordained as a priest of the church. Weeks passed after informing Bishop Moorwhelp of his intent before he was actually ordained. His ordination was viewed upon disfavorably by members of his family, especially Elandir. A few weeks after his ordination Tarso became Dean of Seminary, a position that was absolved soon after his promotion. As a result of the discontinuation of seminary, Tarso abdicated and became a steward of the diocese. During this time, he was made a prior of the Council of Bishops. Tarso then entered the deanery once again alongside Melchiz Tzedeck and became the Duty Head Priest of Stormwind. Months later, Tarso was consecrated as a bishop of the Church. Per decree of Archbishop Columban V, Tarso was appointed as the spiritual leader of Quel'Thalas as a suffragan bishop under the diocese of Lordaeron. Dalaran Insurgency In the Purple Parlor, Tarso and other high elves spoke out in favor of pursuing diplomatic solutions that would prevent the war looking overhead, sparked by the imprisonment of the Sin'dorei by the Kirin Tor. His suggestions were shot down by warmongering humans, most notably Regg Corinthal, who preferred war to diplomacy. Tarso was forced to participate in the defense of Dalaran City as he had been unable to leave before the battle began. On the second day of fighting, Tarso was seen leaving Dalaran. Alliance battle plans in-hand, Tarso met with Tendael Dawnlight and gave them over to him, vowing himself to a united Quel'Thalas. During the insurgency, Tarso's brother perished fighting with the Dawnfury Concordant. Tendael Dawnlight's Trial Members of the Alliance congregated at Westbrook Garrison. Tarso believed that Dawnlight's defense was purposefully poor. Erich Manstein, Maxen Montclair, and Ashamal Shalah'aman declared that Dawnlight would be sentenced to life imprisonment. While other Quel'dorei supported the verdict, Tarso was overwhelmed with disappointment and left the barracks. As Dawnlight was escorted from the building, the Kaldorei Grand Marshal took justice into his own hands and shot Dawnlight dead. Disgusted by everything that had happened that night, Tarso volunteered to deliver Dawnlight's body to Quel'Thalas with Baldrec Ashcroft. Some believe that the body delivered to Volanaro Ael'aran was the real body of the fallen hero, others believe that it was buried in the Stormwind City by members of the Stormwind Diocese in the cemetery. Conclave and the Election of an Archbishop The Council of Bishops decided that in order to comply with church tradition the bishops convened at the archbishop's residence. After twenty hours of voting, over a course of four days, the council unanimously elected Mellar Servus as archbishop of the Church of the Holy Light on the seventeenth round of voting. The same night, Caspius Greenleaf was named Vicar of the Church and Erich Manstein the Metropolitan Secretary. Tarso personally disliked the appointments made. Elevation to the Episcopacy of Quel'Thalas Columban the Fifth (V), previously known to all as Mellar Servus, decreed that Tarso Val'cari would become the bishop of Quel'Thalas. Tarso was happy that he was appointed, as were many others upon the council, believing that Quel'Thalas was in need of a spiritual leader. Dealings in Quel'Thalas The first two months of Tarso's ministry consisted of meeting with different organizations who represented the kingdom. He met with Alorinis Bloodarrow of the Dawnfury Concordant, Sovereign Volanaro Ael'aran of the Dominion of the Sun, and unsuccessfully attempted to arrange a meeting with Felthier Truefeather of the Sunguard. Since the Dominion of the Sun and the College of Canons were historically enemies, Tarso focused more on diplomacy between Ael'aran and the Church. Tarso persuaded the Council of Bishops to prolong the date of the Congregation of the Silver Hand's invasion of Quel'Thalas in their search for Alleria Windrunner's journal. During the last meeting ever held between Tarso and Ael'aran, Tarso was attacked by a Dominion spy and left to die. Hours later, he was rescued by Luther Alburton, one other bishop, and a priest; he was taken to Northshire. Severely angered, Tarso gave consent to the archbishop to allow the Congregation to invade Quel'Thalas. Captivity and Treason During the Battle of Bloodmaul Pass Tarso was knocked unconscious during battle and was later captured by Ivan Felsorrow. While in captivity, he eagerly answered all questions that were raised by the Forsaken, hoping that they would not harm him if he was cooperative. A warlock cursed him that night and Tarso experienced nightmare after nightmare of his most inner fears. The next day, Tarso lectured Sin'dorei who were willing to lend an ear on unity between the Quel'dorei and Sin'dorei. His words were met with verbal resistance from Colius Thalaron and Syrinthia Runekeeper. That same day, Setrien Dawnlight confronted Tarso about the events that transpired on the day of his father's death. Tarso revealed to the boy what had happened. Setrien made a promise to Tarso afterwards that he would ensure that he got out of captivity alive. Felsorrow arranged a deal with Tarso; he would transfer custody of him to the Dominion of the Sun if he was to report to Felsorrow on the Congregation's military operations. Tarso reluctantly agreed, accepting the contract, and was released to spy on the Congregation during the Battle of Manaforge Ultris and the Battle of Death's Door. At the Battle of Death's Door, Tarso confided in his wife's cousin, Rennali Sunwhisper. After a fulfilled contract, Tarso returned to the Horde encampment. The Forsaken stayed true to their word and he was transferred to Dominion custody. The young Dawnlight escorted Tarso through Silvermoon City and through the Eversong woods where they finally stopped at the Farstrider's Retreat. There the leaders of the Dominion discussed what was to happen to him. They agreed to placing him under house arrest in the Ghostlands. Ethelinda Sunseeker took him to where he was to be held. Tarso avoided harm by reminding Sunseeker of her life before the fall of Quel'Thalas and how he had watched her grow from a child into adulthood. One day after being impriosned, Dawnlight and his sister, Avictaria Thel'ano, came to where he was kept and released him. Tarso's journey home was dangerous. He stopped in Quel'Athillien to ensure that Lutharias Riverwind and Rennali were safe. It was not long after he had arrived he learned that his wife's cousin had spread what was confessed to her privately to those in Quel'Athillien. Tarso denied all accusations made by Riverwind in regards to his treason. The two began to argue when Alasdair attacked Tarso, the captain of the Dawnguard. Alasdair and Tarso fought. During combat, various illnesses were transferred from Alasdair's runeblade and ghoul to Tarso. Finally, he was forced to surrender, the runeblade held to his throat. Riverwind ordered the Death Knight to let Tarso leave. Tarso found a very small opening and was able to escape from beneath the man's blade using illusion magic. As he made his escape, Riverwind used an old sword of the House of Sunwhisper that healed Tarso of any physical wounds. After just a few hours, Tarso began to suffer from extreme fatigue and blurry vision as a result of the sicknesses. He finally arrived in Stormwind where he informed Celriel of what had transpired. She immediately took their children to Tarso's estate in Eversong woods. After a few days had passed, Doctor Evangelene, a woman hired by Sunwhisper, issued him medication that would lessen the effects of the symptoms caused by the sickness. The Shores of Quel'Thalas and Confession Tarso had made a full recovery when he met with Rennali in Quel'Thalas. He accused her of wanting him killed. Eventually, she was able to persuade him to confess to Columban V of his treason against the Alliance. When Tarso returned to Stormwind, he admitted to comitting treason at Northshire. The archbishop pardoned him and gave him penance: to travel to the resting place of Alonsus Faol and meditate on what he had done. Tarso was relieved that the penance was not more severe. Sunwhisper's Petition Later on, a petition was sent to the archbishop by Rennali that asked for Tarso's position as Bishop of Quel'Thalas be reconsidered. When this petition was brought to Tarso's attention, he immediately had Nelany Faersong write a letter to the archbishop citing cooperation with the Dominion of the Sun, Dawnfury Concordant, and First Light, he also denied all accusations that were made. The Council of Bishops Having collected evidence against Rennali Sunwhisper over the course of two months, Tarso drafted an excommunication bull to excommunicate her from the Church of the Holy Light. The document was translated into the oldest form of Common by Eustasius Greenleaf and was presented the same day it was drafted at the Council of Bishops meeting. Every bishop, except for Johannes Moorwhelp, was in favor of it. Tarso, Aeriyth, Renduril created a scheme that aimed to polarize the undead and the Church and bring Quel'Thalas and the Church closer together. Tarso felt as though the church's dealings with the undead had gone too far. The three arranged a meeting with Pelaios Silvertongue at the Tyr's Hand abbey. During the meeting, a hired undead assassin attempted to kill the three. Unsuccessful, as planned, the wounded three "escaped" through a portal that Tarso created. The night of the 23rd of November, 623 K.C., during the closed session portion of the Council of Bishops meeting, Melchiz Tzedeck presented evidence that suggested Renduril had gone to Pelaios and revealed the plot, who had in turned revealed it to the Council. An aggressive discussion was had between members of the council. Two human bishops, Father Allrick Antonius of Stromgarde and Father Edrane Riddle of Alterac defended Tarso's actions. It was decided that it was best for Tarso's fate to be decided by the archbishop. On the 26th of November, 623 K.C., Tarso resigned from his position as Bishop of Quel'Thalas. Winter's Veil Tarso received a Phoenix Hawk Hatchling from Muriah DeLavu as apart of a new gift-giving tradition within the College of Canons. Tarso named the creature Esriel, meaning 'pleasant', in Thalassian. The New Year (624 K.C.) Tarso believed that the archbishop's death was meant to happen to discourage the Council of Bishops from associating with the undead priesthood of Lordaeron. This became more evident to him when it was said that Columban walked into his death. Tarso shared his idea with Nelany Faersong, who took issue. His cousin, Lantos Swiftsong, gave him an Argent report regarding Columban's status. The report contained information that was contrary to what Church leaders and officials said. He brought this information to Faersong, fearing that if the leaders of the Church were able to lie to the faithful to go to war with the undead, then they could just as easily do the same with the Sin'dorei. March on the Highlands (March of 624 K.C.) March 8th, 624 K.C. As Tarso and Aeriyth began along the road leaving Stromgarde towards the Fireborne camp of Duskfall, they were stopped in their tracks by an arrow that landed at Tarso's feet. When Setrien and two others appeared at the top of the hill overlooking the road, Aeriyth issued a warning to them. The two returned to the safety of Stromgarde's chapel where a Fireborne spy was brought to them by a Highguard assassin. Aeriyth demanded her communicator so that she could speak with Setrien, but the spy insisted she was not loyal to the Fireborne. Aeriyth threatened to kill her when the spy lied and she pleaded for mercy. The girl admitted to Tarso and Aeriyth that her allegiance was with the Fireborne. Tarso accompanied Aeriyth as she brought the spy to the road leaving Stromgarde. They were met by Setrien Dawnlight and three other Fireborne soldiers. Tarso returned to Stromgarde when the Fireborne soldiers at Setrien's side returned to Duskfall. Aeriyth and Setrien spoke privately; the prisoners were returned. March 9th, 624 K.C. Tarso was injured in a skirmish hours before the Arathi War Council by Athar, a Fireborne paladin. Under the leadership of Marshal Kasper Ke'tar, the Alliance was victorious and successfully pushed the Horde back from the walls of Stromgarde. Aeriyth tended to Tarso's wounds in the Sanctum. Tarso and the Duchess of Seastone, Merridyth Marwyn, spoke to each other about the war where he admitted that he didn't think that victory would be achievable when the Forsaken arrived with the new plague. Merridyth arranged by the request of Tarso that his children evacuate Stromgarde to join refugees of Seastone at the Isle of Longspear. March 12th, 624 K.C. Wounded the night prior by Setrien Dawnlight, Tarso slept well into the afternoon hours of the day. They successfully defended the Thandol Span and ensured Alliance reinforcements would be able to make their way to Stromgarde. Aeriyth Dawnsorrow had captured a Sin'dorei of the Dawnfury Concordant during the battle. Tarso, Aeriyth, and Vincent Ravenwing took the prisoner to a secluded part of Stromgarde and began to interrogate her. She refused to speak, which was when Aeriyth asked Tarso if she should resort to torture. Tarso reluctantly agreed to it. After the prisoner was flayed, Tarso requested that Aeriyth and Vincent stop. Tarso left the building, disgusted. March 14th, 624 K.C. Tasked with leading the spellcasters in the Siege of Stromgarde by Sir Binor Dungalion and Aeriyth Dawnsorrow, Tarso quickly showed that he had little expertise in the matter of leading forces on the battlefield. After sustaining a few minor wounds and being separated from the Ranger-Lady and her Farstriders, Tarso abandoned the spellcasters and fled to Faldir's Cove when things began to look grim for the Alliance defenders. When the remainder of the defenders retreated to the Cove after defeat, Tarso took notice of Aeriyth's absence and returned to the city to find her in critical condition. Naza Varyn took her back to the Cove, where she was healed by a priest of the Holy Light. He sent an elf named Lindraina to deliver Setrien Dawnlight the news. Aid to Stromgarde On March 19th, 624 K.C. Tarso became a donor of the Stromgarde Relief Fund to aid in the restoration of Stromgarde and the Highlands. Bleeding the Mountain For a very long time, Tarso had dreamed of going to Stonetalon Mountains to conduct research at the various Highborne ruins. A week before the events that became known as "Bleeding the Mountain," Tarso had done research in the area. The conflict in Stonetalon forced Tarso to abandon his research and participate in combat. Arthedren's Return Arthedren was a good elf with the desire to help and assist most people with their problems and a decently skilled arcanist who is more interested in magical research than in politics and government. Tarso received a letter from Niklos Adamant that informed Tarso of his son's presence at Tyr's Hand. Forced to finish business in Stormwind, Tarso arrived three days later in Tyr's Hand to greet his son. Tarso thanked Niklos for his generosity and kindness before leaving with Arthedren to return to their home in the north. Despite the predominance of factions within Tarso's house, his eldest son's return was one well received by all members of the family. Arthedren was treated to his favorite meal by the estate's servants. During the meal, Tarso told Arthedren of his recently deceased mother and sister. He also learned that Arthedren had been away for years on an undisclosed research mission given to him by the Kirin Tor. A conflicted Tarso left the table and retired to his chambers, allowing his second eldest son, Firaelis, to reintroduce Arthedren to the rest of the family. In the morning, Tarso told Arthedren of how happy he was that Arthedren had come back to succeed him as patriarch when he died, stating that his brothers were not experienced enough to lead and lacked required characteristics. Arthedren confessed to Tarso that he had no desire to lead the house and continue on the family legacy. Tarso, infuriated, dismissed Arthedren. A note was left to Tarso by Arthedren that read: "Love you." A few days after Arthedren's departure to accept a new assignment by the Kirin Tor, Tarso issued a proclamation that disinherited him from ownership of the family's estate and named Firaelis Val'cari as his rightful heir. Betrothal In an effort to spread his influence to Dalaran, Tarso met privately with Elorae Sunwraith at Sunwraith Manor. The two discussed business first, and afterwards Tarso suggested the idea of a political marriage. The offer was well received but was declined due to Sunwraith's "elaborate taste." Weeks later, Sunwraith's lover was found dead. When news reached Tarso, he proposed the idea of marriage to Sunwraith again and she accepted. After another discussion, it was decided that the marriage be postponed until the two became less preoccupied. Stormwind House of Nobles Tarso saw the Stormwind House of Nobles as a way to increase his influence in Stormwind; he also saw membership as an effective way to handle the Quel'dorei's growing need for representation in Stormwind's government. He wrote to Erich Manstein, the House's Lord Speaker, requesting membership. A few days passed and Tarso received an acceptance letter. He was made a dignitary of the High Elves to Stormwind alongside cousin Rennali Sunwhisper. As time progressed, Tarso began to worry about his place in the House of Nobles and sought to remove immediate competition. An elaborate plot was developed that aimed to remove Rennali Sunwhisper from her position in the House and replace her with Laeran Dawnstrike. Due to a lack of support, the plot fell through. Tarso gave up on trying to eliminate Rennali's influence from Stormwind and decided that it would be in the best interests of the Quel'dorei to work alongside her. After Rennali's appointment to ambassador of the Quel'dorei to the House, she sought out individuals interested in improving conditions for the Quel'dorei in Stormwind. Tarso, Rennali Sunwhisper, Archayell Skycaller, Shandiana Tsartir, Neiyrah Ravenwing, Elorae Sunwraith, and Vorien Dawnstrider met to create an embassy approved by the House of Nobles for the Thalassian population of Stormwind that sought to assist in the extremely difficult integration process. Since then, the elf has begrudgingly promised to work with former enemies, an unprecedented show of forgiveness for those who he believes have seriously wronged him in the past. Second Marriage On November 26th, 625 K.C., Tarso was married to Elorae Sunwraith by Archbishop Alonsus Secundus in an unpassionate, private ceremony on the shores of Quel'Thalas. The only guests were Firaelis and a number of Sunwraith relatives. Conflict with Archayell Skycaller No matter the merit of the proposal, Tarso's suggestions in the Thalassian Embassy were always dismissed and rejected by Archayell Skycaller. After a lengthy and tense meeting of the embassy concluded, Tarso sought to address Skycaller's behavior and so he and Tarso agreed to meet together to discuss the two's differences, to close the divide in the Thalassian Embassy and make personal amends. A few short days after their agreement, the two met in Stormwind City. As Archayell interrogated Tarso about his past, his house, and his relationship with Rennali Sunwhisper, Tarso's patience began to run thin. The meeting took a turn for the worse when Celriel Sunwhisper, Tarso's late wife, became the topic of discussion. Relentless efforts were made to have Tarso confess to murdering his wife to further his position in Stormwind, infuriating him. Until that moment, he had calmly and tactfully addressed or deflected each question put forth by Skycaller. Tarso quickly unleashed a flurry of insults at Archayell, which provoked the younger elf's ire. The two men, both enraged, agreed to duel the other. A portal was opened to a Westfall and from there, fighting ensued. The spectacle was one to behold. For nearly an hour, the sky surrounding the two elves was filled with a beautiful and deadly clash of purple, blue, and red arcane magic. Sounds of popping, cracking, and explosions were audible for miles. Nearby trees were splintered or had been completely uprooted and flown across the countryside as a result of the power unleashed. Eventually, Archayell succumbed to Tarso in defeat. One final spell was cast by Tarso that pinned the younger elf to the ground; Tarso knelt over him and took a hold of his neck, promising to end his life should he ever speak of Celriel again. Archayell agreed to Tarso's demand, but not before undoing Tarso's spell that pinned him to the ground. In a swift maneuver, Archayell reached up and slashed Tarso's left cheek cheek with fiery phoenix claws that left three finger-like burn marks. Because of this, Tarso uses illusion magic to hide his scars and avoid the reality that he was permanently scarred where it (debateably) matters most. An Addition to the Family Only a month after Elorae and Tarso's marriage, she announced that she was with child. At first, Tarso was a bit skeptical, having only consummated their marriage and not tried for a child since. When her stomach had begun to grow, Tarso's skepticism turned into immense joy. It was determined months later that the two were expecting a little girl. He and Elorae met together in Dalaran to determine their daughter's name and the two jointly decided that her name would be "Elaenya." The Burning Legion When the Burning Legion first arrived, Tarso saw this as a herald to the return of Belore. This archaic belief in Belore's return to lead the forces of good against the forces of evil caused Tarso to behave irrationally. He traveled to Dalaran to speak to Aeriyth Dawnsorrow, his former confidant and close friend. When he arrived, the city was under attack by Legion forces. The two, along with the Kirin Tor, Silver Covenant, Highguard, and other Alliance forces, vanquished wave after wave of demons until they were able to separate themselves from combat and speak privately. Thus far, his time in Dalaran has been the only combat he's participated in since the Legion invasion. Tarso expressed his deeply held beliefs about Belore's return to Aeriyth, urging her to turn away from a Church of the Holy Light that had neglected Belore's chosen people - Thalassian elves. He accused the Church of worshiping the "product" (the Light) and not the "source" (Belore). His arguments fell upon deaf ears and it became clear to Aeriyth that Tarso was blinded by his religious convictions. In an effort to silence him, Aeriyth opened her arms for an embrace; Tarso, naturally, returned the gesture. When they connected, Aeriyth channeled all of her arcane power and tried to make them both pass out. Tarso quickly caught on and resisted, channeling his own stronger arcane power against hers. It was a volatile embrace, one that ended in a powerful explosion that knocked Tarso unconscious, sent Aeriyth flying, and damaged the fencing on the balcony of the Purple Parlor. Moments later, the Ranger-Lady's husband, Binor Dungalion, came on gryphon-back and delivered an unconscious Tarso to Sunwraith Manor. Since then, Tarso has remained secluded in his wife's estate with the rest of his family. When he learned of his niece, Calaelis Val'cari, decision to defect to the Sin'dorei, he came to the conclusion that the House of Val'cari was becoming alarmingly uninvolved in political affairs across the Eastern Kingdoms. This epiphany appears to be the only explanation for Tarso's willingness to venture back into the world, where he's made only a few appearances in Stormwind City and at meetings of the Council of Bishops. A Renewed Purpose A reluctant Tarso accepted an invitation to a soiree at the Dubois estates from one of the Silver Covenant's Highguard's members, Gwen Dubois. Tarso always preferred more intimate settings and found himself uncomfortable throughout most of the gathering. The elf spoke to the few that he knew and helped himself to Dubois wine until Aeriyth Dawnsorrow pulled Tarso and Vincent Ravenwing away from the rest to make peace. The Houses of Val'cari and Ravenwing avoided what Tarso considered an unlikely war with ease. The members of the Convocation of Silvermoon (Reformed) were summoned afterwards. Excluding a few, only unfamiliar people of unfamiliar houses came forward. Tarso stood, judging the others silently, for most of the meeting. It was not until high elven resettlement became the topic of discussion that caused Tarso to be interested in the projects of this Convocation. He expressed his concerns and his excitement a few glasses of wine later and eventually joined himself. The conversations from then forward flowed as they all exchanged their ideas for the continuation of the Quel'dorei. That night, Tarso wrote letters to each member of the Silver Convocation, informing them of the decision he had just made and what was to become of the Convocation in the future. He declared the organization defunct and extended a proposal to each member. Those interested would enter into an agreement, or concord, with the others. They would continue to promote the ideas that the Silver Convocation stood for and would make it their ultimate goal to see that Quel'Thalas was reunited, despite the existence of a colony on Suramar. Some of the members accepted Tarso's proposal while others protested the decision, believing the leadership of the Reformed Convocation to consist of lesser elves. Those who accepted the proposal would enter into what became known as the Thalassian Concord among members of the Silver Convocation. Return to Stormwind City With the founding of the Thalassian Concord, Tarso's leisure time became devoted to those who called themselves members of the Concord, his family, and the cultivation of the Cult of Belore. Although the reformed Convocation of Silvermoon was still active, he found himself becoming more and more distant from its activities. While a chancellor of the Convocation, he became good friends with Jaehaera Dayfall. Jaehara and Tarso shared a similar outlook on life and bonded through their desire to see the followers of Belore grow in number. However, Tarso vanished without a trace. He informed no one of his departure, besides for his son Firaelis who still continued to live in Stormwind City but frequently made trips to visit Tarso in the north. After obtaining approval from his Sin'dorei cousin, Magister Methrendis Highvale, Tarso would live at Thalas'din Dal surrounded by old friends of the house and his family. A lot of his time was also spent at Sunwraith Manor among his wife's family. While away, Tarso tended to his family and hosted elegant feasts for the members of the Concord. Informants kept Tarso up to date with the activities in Stormwind in Dalaran at Tarso and Elorae's request. He was not heard from by anyone but his family, informants, and friends for an entire year. One night, Tarso felt the urge to return to Stormwind before he went to sleep. He credited this feeling to Belore, he knew there must have been unfinished business. The next morning, Tarso informed members of the family that he was returning to Stormwind for a week. While he was there, he wrote a letter to Jaehaera, speaking of what had happened and that Belore had called him back to the city. They met and discussed plans to construct a place of worship somewhere in the north, a temple somewhere in the north where followers of the faith could gather and worship. The two agreed that this must be done and they set out to find qualified individuals to begin the building process. During his one week stay in Stormwind, Tarso became homesick. He caught up with old friends and acquaintances, leaving three days before he had originally planned. An Oath to Silvermoon Upon arriving at Sunwraith Manor, Tarso spoke with Elorae, Firaelis, and the members of the Thalassian Concord at a dinner party that was hosted to welcome Tarso back to Quel'Thalas. He told them of plans he had developed while traveling and of his thoughts of severing his ties with the Grand Alliance. After some discussion and input from the others, Tarso knew what he needed to do and how best to proceed. With the help of Spromil Blackhouse, Gnomish banker and former advisor to Terrick Baulvet of the Hand of Lo'Gosh, all of Tarso's wealth was transferred to the bank accounts of his son Firaelis Val'cari. The deed to Tarso's residence in Stormwind City was granted to Caledra Val'cari in case she was ever to return. When all of the guests had left and everyone was asleep, Tarso wrote a letter to Pyreen Lightwhisper, an old friend of his that he had not seen in some time. She was to meet him the following day on the Isle of Quel'Danas at the top of the tallest sanctum on the isle where he could ensure that there was some privacy. It was on this day that Tarso disavowed the Grand Alliance and swore himself to Quel'Thalas before Pyreen, who served as a voice in having Tarso's citizenship returned to him. With the help of Methrendis Highvale, Tarso's cousin and Silvermoon magister, Tarso was granted Quel'Thalas citizenship after a number of provisions were met. Among these provisions was providing proof of the relinquishment of property belonging in lands affiliated with the Grand Alliance, as well as the personal acknowledgement that Tarso would never be able to hold office within the government of Silvermoon nor serve in the military. Considering that citizenship and legal residency was no longer an issue, Tarso returned to his ancestral estate at Thalas'din Dal out in the western parts of the Eversong woods. He is rarely seen off the property. Relationships *Celriel Sunwhisper: Tarso's deceased wife. Their union first began as a political marriage to unite the House of Sunwhisper and House of Val'cari. Eventually, love blossomed and she had four children. She died in the year 623 KC. *Elorae Sunwraith: Tarso's second wife, married in the year of 625 KC. A political marriage, although the two have grown more fond of each other but neither of them will admit it. Tarso and Elorae have one child at present. Blood Relatives *Amorlanthus Val'cari: Tarso's deceased father. Amorlanthus perished during the Third War at the hands of the Scourge. He is responsible for teaching Tarso magic and politics and is a known critic of religion. *Syllorel Valcari: Tarso's deceased mother. Syllorel attempted to instill religious values into her children and these values only stuck with her eldest son, Tarso. *Visilia Val'cari: Tarso's sister. Close at first, their relationship quickly deteriorated after the fall of Quel'Thalas but is improving as a result of her interest in the management of the house. *Taellar Val'cari: Tarso's deceased brother. Taellar, a Sin'dorei, and Tarso were very close. He died in the Dalaran Incursion. *Calaelis Val'cari: Tarso's niece. Tarso vowed to protect his brother's daughter and the two were fairly close to one another before she went missing. Calaelis has recently returned, and through the help of his wife, secured Calaelis a position in the Magus Senate of Dalaran. *Arthedren Val'cari: Tarso's eldest, recently returned son. Arthedren was easily the favorite of his father growing up but has since fallen out of his favor. Tarso taught him magic and politics, as Tarso's father had done for him. *Caledra Val'cari: Tarso's eldest, presumed deceased daughter. Tarso, obsessed with finding her a suitor, caused her to run away when he harshly reprimanded her for taking interest in a Gilnean Worgen. *Firaelis Val'cari: Tarso's second son. Tarso named Firaelis as his rightful heir. *Elaenya Val'cari: Tarso's second daughter. Elaenya is Tarso's only living daughter. *Elandir Dawnstrike: Tarso's deceased cousin and former best friend. Elandir and Tarso were extremely close. *Laeran Dawnstrike: Tarso's cousin. Laeran and Tarso remain distant. Gallery Quorra&tarso.png|A portrait commissioned by Aeriyth Dawnsorrow of Tarso holding her daughter, Quorra Dawnsorrow, at Quel'Belore. Tarso bishop.png|Tarso Val'cari, by Lyterette Tarsonelany2.png|Tarso Val'cari, by Genoeva-Wolf TarsoFinal2.jpg|Tarso Val'cari, by Genoeva-Wolf TarsoValcari2.jpg|Tarso Val'cari, mad-maddie.tumblr Known Languages * Thalassian * Darnassian * Common * Old Common * Orcish Decrees as Bishop *Episcopal Decree: To Quel'Thalas Current Titles Previously Held Titles Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Mages Category:Priests Category:Bishops Category:Politicians Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Council of Bishops Category:Clergy of the Holy Light Category:College of Canons Category:House of Valcari Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Cult of Belore